Om Nom Nom Nom
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: In the bath house, Linalee notices something rather interesting on Miranda. For KrxMir month!


Original title was "Love bite" since it was for the KrxMir fic challenge on lj but I thought this was funnier : becuase for some reason, everytime I see Krory eating an Akuma I think of it XD

* * *

"Hey Miranda! You got home early?" Linalee called out happily, waving at her friend.

The Time exorcist smiled big at the warm welcome of her fellow female companion as well as the steam of the bath house, of course inspired by the Asian tradition

Although every time she came into the hot springs, she couldn't help but feel bad for the boys, they didn't get all the bells and whistles of the girl's bath. That being the size of the bath was close to an Olympic pool, extra soap and even a waterfall.

"Ja, it's snowing in Russia und I didn't bring any extra clothes vith me" she sighed sadly, taking off her uniform jacket and looking at its cold and wet exterior, sure the uniform were amazing in battle but they have yet to be weather resistant, thus making her tight like clothing very uncomfortable.

"Well come on in the water is fine!"

"Don't have to tell me twice"

Soon Miranda hopped in the large bath and sighed happily.

"I'm glad you finally got here, half of the time I feel like it's just me and you using this big place" Linalee sat across the way, brushing her long hair free of any tangles or knots. Miranda cupped some water in his hands and washed her face.

"Vat about the nurses?"

"I think they come by at night when we're all asleep" she shrugged," Don't see why but then again, they must tell each other stories about us anyway"

"I vonder vat they vould say" Miranda thought aloud, leaning against the stone wall of the bath, relaxing.

"Oh probably how Lavi whines like a little girl about medicine or Allen and his eating habits and how he's going to clog his heart one day or Ka…"

Suddenly, she stopped dead in the middle of her words. Miranda paused for a moment and turned to see the younger girl staring straight at her.

"Um…Linalee? Are you o-"

"Miranda what is that?" her hand dropped the brush to point.

"Huh? Vhat's vhat?" she blinked, confused and slightly terrified as she suddenly swam over closer, to get a better look.

"Oh, do NOT play dumb, what the heck is that on your neck?!" now closer, Linalee, as obvious as possible, pointed to the large red blotch on the area where her neck met her shoulder.

Miranda's soul flew away; she froze and became deathly pale, suddenly remembering what was there.

"I-i-i-i-it's….n-nothing! Nothing at all!" she backed away, clamping her hand over the blotch.

"Hey! Get back here let me see!" Miranda was quick in her state of panic and jumped away as Linalee tried to grab her.

"Nien!!! It's nothing!!" she screamed, desperately trying to doggie paddle away.

"Lies!" Linalee proclaimed before jumping up over the water and landing right on top of Miranda. After nearly drowning, Linalee held her arms behind her back and kept her still as she examined the strange wound on her neck.

"Linalee! Let go its nothing just….just a bruise I promise!" she whined, still attempting to struggle. But it was futile, from this close the young exorcist was able to tell just exactly what it was.

"Oh. My. God. That is by far the biggest hickey I have ever seen"

With the secret out, Miranda went limp and hung her head in defeat.

"Is…is this one big one or three really close together?!...and…the…whoa! Are those bite marks?!" Linalee exclaimed; poking at it now like it was a strange science experiment. With one last tug, Miranda ripped herself free of the curious girl's grasp while she was distracted.

Ashamed and embarrassed, Miranda lowered herself in the warm water, now just her nose barely hovered over the surface.

"Miranda, …who…where…and…why…and when?!" Linalee took a seat by the wall of the bath, not sure if she was curious, excited or disappointed.

She sighed, no use in hiding it now, and sat down beside her interrogator, but still low enough to hide the offending hickey under the water, "U-um…v-vell…Krory-"

"Whoa! Krory did that?"

She nodded.

"That…" Linalee paused, that did explain, why in God's name it was so big along with the marks,"…explains a lot…hey wait! Did he bite you?"

"Vell…ja…und nien…" she looked away and blushed," in-between…"

"Ah…" the young girl, now official excited and curious smiled evilly," So…got any other ones?"

Miranda's jaw dropped, "Linalee!"

"What I'm just asking?" she shrugged," Well? Spill it"

"….ja…"

"Where!?" she unconsciously scooted closer in her excitement.

"Linalee…"

"C'mon, you're the only one I can get any kind of experience from! There's no way I'm getting married with my Brother threatening every boy that looks at me so this is about as close as I'm going to get! So where else do you have one?"

"…."

Despite Linalee's plea for some good information, Miranda remained silent. Yet somehow that was more than enough information to get the point across. Now even she blushed.

"Wow…I…you can't tell…with Krory…"

"That's vhat I said"

For a short moment it was quiet, Miranda sighed and gently stroked the mark on her neck.

"Man…I knew you two were dating and serious but wow"

"It's n-not like ve did anything…y-you know…ve haven't…y-you know!" Miranda blushed madly just thinking about…it.

"I know I know but still…you know what? I'm proud of you!"

She blinked in confusion, "H-huh? Really?"

"Yeah! I'm glad you guys are serious about your relationship and I know he totally loves you, it's great!"

"Oh…I…didn't think of it that vay…"

"Yeah! In fact I'm totally jealous…I actually kind of wish my brother wasn't so busy so he could complete that cloning machine…" Linalee sat back down and crossed her arms, looking a little disappointed.

"H-hey…he's mine…" Miranda grumbled under her throat, but the younger girl just smiled, at least she was growing a back bone for her boyfriend.

Soon the girls finished washing up and got out of the baths.

"I hope ve get new uniforms soon…maybe asking for pants vas a bad idea…" Miranda sighed, slipping on her now dry clothes.

"Yeah, I think I would prefer something with a little more…flare!" Linalee added; brushing her straight and plan skirt.

The two giggled, grabbing their things and walking out of the girls section, upon leaving the girls section one must walk past the men's bath entrance, there was no door but plenty of steam to mask the occupants.

Yet as fate would have it, just as the girls walked by those that were inside of the bath made themselves known as Allen gasped loudly, then Lavi soon followed.

"Holy crap Kro, what the hell is that?!" he screamed, causing both Miranda and Linalee to stop dead in their tracks.

"I-it's nothing I swear!" Krory whimpered nervously.

Then Allen joined in, crying out "GET HIM!"

Miranda paled and quickly walked faster as madness ensued inside, Krory crying for his life while Allen and Lavi jumped him, making a lot of splashing noises. Linalee remained as she was for a moment, staring at the clouded entrance in disbelief of what she had just heard before bolting it after Miranda.

* * *

Anybody catch the small cameo of another story of mine?

xD lol

DECEMBER 1 - JANURARY 1 KRORYXMIRANDA MONTH. DONT FORGET TO SHOW YOUR LOVE FOR THEIR LOVE :D

Becuase if all the yaoi couples of DGM can have a week decicated to them then why the heck not us?!

Happy birthday Krory!

~SWD


End file.
